Tales from the Darkest Dungeon
by Mr.legoman
Summary: My experience in Darkest Dungeon, as told by the writing of the various men and women of the campaign.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Letter sent from the former owner of the "Darkest" estate to the new heir

To the heir of my Estate

Ruin has come to our family. You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial; gazing proudly from its stoic perch above the moor. I lived all my years in that ancient, rumor-shadowed manor.

''Fattened by decadence and luxury… and yet I began to tire of conventional extravagance. Singular unsettling tales suggested the mansion was a gateway to some fabulous and unnameable power. With relic and ritual, I bent every effort to the excavation and recovery of those long-buried secrets, expending what remained of our family fortune on swarthy workmen and sturdy shovels. "

''At last, in the salt-soaked crags beneath the lowest foundations, we unearthed that damnable portal of antediluvian evil."

''Our every step unsettled the ancient earth…but we were in a realm of death and madness! In the end, I alone fled laughing and wailing through those blackened arcades of antiquity….until consciousness failed me."

''You remember our venerable house…opulent and imperial. It is a festering abomination! I beg you return home, claim your birthright, and deliver our family-"

''-from the ravenous clutching shadows…"

''Of the Darkest Dungeon."

The Ancestor

From a journal entry of the Heir of the Darkest Estate.

The rumors could not have prepared me for the true mess that has befallen my family home. The town itself is in severe disrepair and those few that live their glare as I pass by. I feel eyes on me everywhere I walk around the estate I can feel something watch me. Troubling I do not think its human. Regardless of my fears I am still determined to fix what my ancestor has destroyed. My family's name and honor are on the line. I will not fail in this task I have been given and will begin to look for people that could help me in this matter. Already I have had the caretaker go into towns and leave ads over the place to inform the public of my plight. I have also come into contact with two men.

One of which is a famed Crusader, Reynauld the other is a highwayman by the name of Dismas. Reynauld would be a great service to this cause while Dismas' skills could also prove valuable at least in knowing how his kind thinks. I have sent both men letters and I await their reply.

Lastly, I have decided to rename this estate. Names as my late ancestor would say "Are very important things," and having an estate even nicknamed the Darkest estate or the Cursed estate cannot and will not stand. So, henceforth I will call it the estate of Hope and Promise. The Hope Estate for short. Until I write again.

Poster found put up in bars and taverns around towns and cities

Seeking skilled laborers, brave adventures, merchants, and farmers.

The estate known as the Darkest estate has been renamed the Hope and Promise estate and it is in need of brave souls to help it. Valuable reward for those with skill to earn it. Farmland for those brave enough to take it. And heavy labor for those needing work. If this interest you make your way to the Estates of Hope and Promise.

Letter Sent from the Heir of the Hope and Promise Estate to the Crusader Reynauld.

To the Crusader Reynauld

I am the man you spoke with previously about the new "crusade" that is about to begin. As I stated previously I require a man of your skill set. A strong and confident leader who can wield a sword effectively. Your success in the many battles of the latest crusade also make me realize that you will be a great addition to the cause. This cause is a simple one the purification of my estate. Or perhaps eradication it would be better to say eradication of an infestation. Regardless of the words use the action is the same my family estate has been plagued by horrifying abominations. No doubt you've heard of the rumors of my estate already. The "Darkest" estate as it's called now has suffered greatly, and I mean to fix it. I plan to wage a mini-war against the creatures that dare to seize my lands. I plan to hire mercenaries to fight these abominations and would put you in charge of them. I will not sugarcoat this, it will be terrible. I can confirm that even some of the more absurd and twisted stories you've heard are true. Fish men, witches, and living skeletons are all true. But you are a man of action who walks in the light. I know that you will not shrink from fear.

There is also I must mention a valuable reward if you agree to fight in this cause. My family was prosperous once and many of the valuables they own are lost amidst the decay and ruin. I shall pay handsomely to all who will fight this cause for me. If you wish to join this cause simply find my man at the Red Hook tavern. You will know him by his mannerisms, do not judge him too harshly he is the caretaker of the estate and has suffered greatly. He will take you to the estate and if all goes well you will be joined by another man Dismas.

I hope to see you see you at the estate and wish you well. Also enclosed is a sapphire a small taste of what is to come if you join your sword to my cause.

Hopefully your future employer The Heir.


	2. Chapter 1 Week 0 - 5

Dairy entry of the Crusader Reynauld Week O of the campaign

Reynauld I

Arrived at the estate via the old road along with the man Dismas. We rode a stagecoach all the way from the city with little trouble. Until we drew close to the manor that is. A small bandit group attempted to ambush us. They fired at the coach, and if it were not for Dismas quick thinking we would both be crushed in the crash. Upon escaping the crash, we searched for our driver, the caretaker of the estate. He was nowhere to be found so we decided to press on, making our way to the hamlet on the estate. As we walked the trail I began to truly notice how corrupt the land around us was. I took a moment to observe the area around us, letting Dismas go on ahead. Trees and grass looked as if they were dying, all around the land seemed to be dying. So transfixed was I that one of the bandits nearly killed me with a sneak attack. Again, it was Dismas' quick actions that saved me. He fired his pistol before I even fully knew a bandit was behind me. I quickly snapped out of my semi-trance and drew my own weapon. Turning I found a 2nd bandit ready to charge at me. Not wanting Dismas to have all the glory, I charged at and killed this one. He was a poorly trained welp who barely knew any stance. He died quickly with hardly a struggle. After making sure the two bandits were truly dead, we set off again. Dismas did loot what little gold they had saying, " it's for the cause." We encountered only two more bandits before arriving at the estate. They were better trained and put up a bit more of a fight. We eventually defeated them, but we both took a few hits from their attacks. I must say that my initial impression of Dismas was in error. He is a capable fighter and a valuable ally. He was invaluable in the fight with the bandit. He's handy with his dagger and pistol.

After those bandits, we had a short walk to finally reach the hamlet. It is truly in a sorry state. Me and Dismas looked around the place and have noticed nearly all the buildings are in bad shape. The chapel, by the light, it is devastated. I have never seen such a sorry sight. The worse is the manor house. Sitting at the edge of the cliff, an uneasy feeling comes over me whenever I look towards it. However, I must suppress those feelings for now.

When we found the Heir, he was talking with two women. A Vestal, a holy woman of light named Parry and a plague doctor by the name of Pont. The heir explained these two would be joining us on our mission. Our first goal is to explore the ruins of this estate. We need to get our bearings of this place. We will head out next week to start our first mission

Until my return.

* * *

Journal entry from Dismas the Highwayman for the week 1 of the campaign

Dismas I

Me, Reynauld, the holy woman and that woman with a bird mask were sent to explore the ruins today. God I don't know what I expected never really believed in those old wives tells of black magic evil undead that would drag you down to the underworld, but …. They are real and they can fight. As soon as we started to explore we encountered groups of "living" skeletons. Luckily, we were never ambushed by many of the things and never encountered them in large numbers. Thankfully there were flesh and blood bandits down there as well. They were a bit more difficult than the skeletons, but thankfully they died and didn't rise up again.

On a better note, we found quite a bit of treasure down there. There were about two guarded locked chests, on both occasions, we dealt with the living dead guarding them and then we got the treasure. Thankfully, I was forward-thinking enough to bring some keys with us and we unlocked them both with no trouble. There was plenty of gold inside and we managed to get it all out with no one dying. The only issue we had down there was that Reynauld would occasionally steal from us. I saw it happen right before we left. Reynauld was looking down at a sack that we overlooked and stuffed something in his armor. He denied it of course and that holy woman took his side too. Gave me an earful until we returned to the estate.

* * *

Week 2 of the Campaign

excerpt from the journal of Bordel the Man-at-Arms

Just arrived in this cursed place an already I regret coming here. I've seen many disastrous places in my time-fighting. Places so devastated by war and destruction that hardly anything remains. But this place this place is beyond all of that. You can feel it in the air and on the ground that this place is wrong. The Tavern being open is the only good to be here, and even that place feels wrong. I am told that Reynauld request my presence on an exploration run into the ruins. I will go if only to keep myself from getting rusty.

Returning from exploration

Oddly enough I felt well at home in the ruins, I knew my way around and did a good job scouting the area and leading the group through the maze of rooms. We finished the scouting mission with no casualties although that lady with a mask, Pont the plague doctor, nearly died several times. There was also the problem of supplies, we ran out of both torches and food. The torches we lost about half-way through the mission. Meaning we were stuck in darkness for a majority of our time in the ruins. I think that got to Pont. She started to rush into danger towards the end, even refused to heal herself once. Thankfully her rash behavior didn't get us killed. The food was only a minor problem thankfully. We ran out of food, but no one starved so it was a small issue.

I told Reynauld and Dismas that they need to be better at planning. Reynauld agreed and has somewhat put me in charge of planning and organizing our mission. To celebrate my new job, I am going to the tavern there's a gambling table with my name on it.

* * *

Week 3 of the campaign journal Entry of Reynauld

Reynauld II

Just spoke with two new arrivals, a crusader named Jon and a Jester named Tom. They offered their services to our cause, and the heir and I decided to recruit them. There is plenty of tainted land and we will need all the strength we can muster to purify it. For the meantime, I've ordered my second in command Dismas to go relax. The past two-three weeks have bothered his mind and I hope him relaxing will ease it a bit. I've also sent Pont and Bordel to have a small break as well. I myself am in perfect condition so I will be leading a new mission out in one of the Weald this week. The only road that leads to the hamlet foes through that area so if we can cleanse that area supplies and people might improve our situation here. When I go I'll likely bring along the two new recruits as well as one of the Vestals as well. I think I might bring Poer she joined us with Bordel so she might prove useful.

Returning to the Estate after finishing the mission

The trip to the Weald was successful, we scouted out a small area of the Weald and lost no one in the process. The weald is just as dangerous as the ruins. A forest is dangerous enough, but this place is overgrown and rotting and filled walking mushrooms and giant slimes. Then there are the bandits and wild dogs. Poer caught a disease from some wild mongrel we had to put down and I nearly lost my life to one of the walking mushrooms. It was a struggle, but we made it out alive, the light be praised. The new recruits are both strong fighters in their own rights. Jon is good with a blade and walks in the light. The jester although he can't carry a tune nor he is remarkably good with his dirk. And even his bad playing can lift the mood in a dire mood of that place. That is all to report.

* * *

Week 4 of the campaign Writing of Brinon, shield breaker.

Brinon I

I arrived today and found this place to be very poorly organized. One of the supposed leaders has gone missing, while another, a man by the name Reynauld has been committed to the large Sanitarium. The only person who I spoke too that seemed like a leader was a man named Dismas said he didn't want to be bothered. So, I found the heir, the head boss of this place. Told me that there was a party forming as soon as Jon and Parry finish gathering supplies for our small quest. I should go prepare myself as well.

Later

Returning from the warrens I will record the events that happen. Our task was simple to go into the depts of the warrens and exterminate the creatures in our way. It was slow going at first the warrens have a disgusting smell about them and it was truly nauseating. We pressed onward hoping to leave that foul smelling place as quickly as possible. We encountered the creatures as we went further in, ugly piglike-abomination. Creatures that walked on two legs like a man, but looked like a pig. Aside from a large worm-like creature, the "pig" things were the only things we fought. There was only a small mishap down there, we had just opened a treasure chest, and we're returning back when the group's leader, Jon triggered a trap. Nearly killed him too. Thankfully, we had managed to treat his wounds and deal with the last group of creatures without losing or anyone else suffering serious injury. Once we made sure the area we were in was completely cleared of those creatures, we left. I fear however the creatures we killed down there will have no meaningful impact on their numbers. The warrens are their breeding ground and I fear that they will breed far too quickly for anyone to deal with.

* * *

Week 5 The Heir I

So, far this campaign is not going well I fear. Although we have not lost any soldier to this place already we have had several close calls and its only a matter of time until something unfortunate happens. The main issue is the money situation. All of these expeditions so far have slowly been eating away at our finances. The exploration teams only bring back so little that they barely cover the cost of going out. Its only on rare occasion do they find something of value that covers their exploration. It's maddening, I don't want my men going unprepared into danger, but I might have too. Then there are the soldier's recovery methods as well as Reynauld's stay in the sanitarium, I don't think I could afford to do this anymore. I have ordered a meeting between my generals, Dismas and Reynauld to discuss such matters. The two always seem to have conflicting schedules of late. Either one is on a mission or getting treatment. Then there's Reynauld's second the Man at Arms, Bordel who disappeared off to parts unknown, doing who knows what. The barkeep claimed he heard Bordel muttered about playing dice. Wherever he's been there for at least two weeks. I will speak to him if, once he returns. This mission will be difficult enough without having our men just disappear on us.

In other news, a strange individual showed up in the hamlet recently, he wore a hood covering most of his face and refused to remove it. His body is covered in scars and deep cuts. His right hand is stained red with blood. He called himself Wolfe and he offered to join our cause. I was tempted to turn him away, he seemed too dangerous even for a place such as this. Against my better judgment, I allowed him to join our cause. Reynauld recovering, I have Dismas taking him on a trial run to see how he fairs. I am waiting for their return to see how things go for now.

I met with the group as they returned, they were not in the best of shapes. They were being led by a Hellion named Guerun who seemed on the verge of death. She leaned against her spear for support and strangely enough it was Wolfe who was supporting her. Dismas walked behind the two hurling insults and looked ready to fight. When I confronted him, he seemed ready to fight me. I strongly rebuked him, but he seemed to ignore me entirely and walked off towards the bar. The last member of their group the Vestal Parry clutched her valuables together and glared at me. Accused me of trying to steal from her and she rushed off to the abbey. I can only speculate as to what happened, once Dismas has recovered I will press him for details.

Author's Note: This is the story of my playthrough of DD with all DLC added except the latest Color of Maddness played on Darkest difficulty. Review or leave a comment if you want have a good day


	3. Chapter 2 Week 6-10

Week 6 of the Campaign

From the Writings of Reynauld III

A terrible buzzing has filled the entire hamlet. No matter where I go I hear it. A loud annoying buzzing that is quickly becoming a nuisance. This noise happened once before, but it stopped within a week. I, however, can't and won't wait here until it ends, so to escape this infernal sound I am planning on leading a team to the cove, it will be killing two birds with one stone. We can escape from this terrible buzzing while also exploring a location we have yet to venture into yet. Once Wolfe and Poer are ready we set out and they are just as eager to escape this place as I am it seems. We're taking that minstrel with us, maybe his playing will ease our minds as we kill the creatures of the cove.

We have returned victorious in our fight against the fish creatures, only to find that horrible buzzing sound to greet us. The small reward we did manage to acquire from our fights in the cove is dwarfed by this terrible sound. I must speak to the heir about this noise. Hopefully, this buzzing will end soon if not then I will confront the Heir about this. He must know the source of this den so he should allow me to deal with it. I'm beginning to get my suspicions of its source as well.

* * *

Week 7 of the Campaign

Bos the Arblast I

I arrived at this sorry place early this week. And I'm already regretting it, although that's what the others say as well. Not mentioning the horrible smells and terrible presence this place gives off there's this ever-present buzzing that I hear everywhere. I don't see how anyone can stand being here or focus on work. I heard tell that going out of the estate helps a bit so that is my plan. There was an old man getting a group together to explore the weald. I plan on joining him. It will be my first time out there so I hope my luck is with us.

Luck wasn't with us when we explored that cursed forest. I think it was our under preparedness where things started to go wrong. We didn't pack any shovels and had to clear two things of debris by hand. We also didn't bring enough touches and once those ran out, we were lost in the dark groping around trying to find a way around. The old man told us to press on that we're nearly done and we could rest after finishing our exploration. After a bad fight, the old man became abusive to us. Telling insults and threats at us and even hitting Tom. He acted completely different than what he acted before. It was the next fight when things really went ugly. The old man died first. He been poised by one of the creatures of the weald, and then after it stung him one more time he clutched his heart and fell over. The next to die was the collector woman, bleed to death. She looked so drained it was haunting. The strange thing is that I don't remember the battle or what we were fighting. I'm blanking on all of it, even their names, but I can't remember anything One moment we were all fine if winded and the next two of our number are dead. The only other survivor was that jester, Tom. After dealing with our attackers we both decided to press on. I still had some type of foolish hope that I could complete our mission, but I realized quickly that there was nothing we could do. If we encountered anything we would be dead. There was also the problem of Tom, he began to lose it Towards the end. I think Tom's mind broke around the deaths. Whatever it was we left. It was easy making our way back. Once we returned I informed Reynauld about what happened although he was a bit busy searching for Dismas and ignored me. The first two deaths to occur and they happen on my mission. I can feel people judging me. Mocking me behind my back. I will prove them wrong, all of them.

* * *

Week 8 of the campaign

Dismas II

By the Flame, my head hurts. Last time I go out on a drinking binge, maybe. In an attempt to sober me up, Reynauld has ordered me to go on an exploration mission in the warrens. As much as I hate this place and those pig things, it seems I have no choice, but to go. I'm going to be forced to do this so might as well go. Wolfe will be going with me along with the vestal Poer and that masked woman Pont. Maybe Pont will have something to clear my head. God, I hope this doesn't last too long.

God this is taking too long. We're currently camping in this horrible place although I think the smell will keep me up for half the night. I wanted to press on get out of this place as quickly as possible, but I was outvoted by the women. They both said a rest would do us well. I don't trust it. It might just be my dislike of this place, but I don't trust camping here. My old skills should come in handy at a time like this. Nothing will sneak up on us in the dark.

The two ladies are chatting to one another in the corner of the room. When I went to chant they both just stared at me until I left. And Wolfe isn't much for talking. Just stares into the campfire and doesn't speak. God, why am I the only sane one here with manners? Can't wait to leave this bloody place.

Finally made it back to the hamlet. I feel as though I don't hate the warrens as much as I did. It's a terrible place, but at least the things down there die quickly. Our mission was successful we acquired many different artifacts down there as well. A good thing too because that last mission failed spectacularly. I think we slightly made up for that mess. That buzzing is still in the air. We've already had several complaints from our hired help and even a few threats. We need to take care of this problem soon or we might just have a problem on our hands.

* * *

Week 9 of the Campaign

Parry the Vestal I

To escape this buzzing I have volunteered to explore the ruins with a small team. Our leader will be Bordel, while we shall be taking new recruits as well. Corbert a woman that who says she is a collector of artifacts and Bailleula man suffering from leprosy. The holy flame, willing we will return victorious and defeat the dark creatures that lurk in the ruins of this cursed place.

The holy flame has abandoned us. We failed horribly and nearly starved to death down there while groping in the dark. No torches, no food we tried to force our way through, but the skeletons of that cursed place just kept coming. Corbert that fool insisted we continue onward to find more valuables and Bordel agreed. Despite my warnings and pleads, Bordel pressed us onward attacking or shouting at us when we refused to go forward and he nearly killed Bailleul at one point. And for what Gold, jewels, and valuables all useless.

In a secret room, they found their valuables and something else a woman's head. That convinced them to leave. We packed up and left after that discovery. I tried convincing them that it would be a mistake to bring the head back with us but Bordel silenced me with his threats. We returned to the estate with the head, and this light-cursed buzzing is still here. It still here. It will always be here. When we die it will still be here it will still be here. Buzzing forever.

* * *

Week 10 of the campaign

The Heir II

Trouble seems to keep pestering us despite my best efforts. The first issue is the buzzing that has been a near constant up till late. Everyone to the soldiers to the workers have been complaining about the terrible buzzing that started up weeks ago. I told both Reynauld and Dismas to tell everyone that the source is unknown that the noise will pass in a few weeks, but in truth that is a lie. I know where the infernal sound is coming from, some workers uncovered it in the early days of the campaign a courtyard that seems to be connected with the estate. I know that my ancestor must be involved like every other cursed thing in this land. The courtyard radiates a terrible malice that I don't want to disturb until I have to. Curiosity and Cats and such. We will have to go eventually but for now, we will endure the buzzing.

The other ill new is the number of the dead seems to be slowly growing. We haven't lost that many men yet but I fear our luck will change for the worse as things progress. Dismas is likewise is pessimistic about our chances of finishing this mission. He often warns me that I am too optimistic that I need to be more willing to sacrifice the soldiers under my pay. Bordel when he's actually here and sober he says the same. "This is war and we won't win it by being safe." In truth I somewhat that statement I know I can't win this fight without losses, but … … I … I just want those numbers to below as low as possible. I know that's a fools hope, but it is the hope I will continue to cling too.

And the last of our ill luck is the case of Bos and Tom the survivors or as the others have taken to call them the cursed. Even though their mission was only three weeks ago rumors have already started about them. How they are cursed or our ill omens. Foolishness really, if anything they should be considered lucky since they managed to survive their mission. Regardless of that fact, the rumors remain and I have to deal with them. So, I sent those two along with Wolfe and a new recruit, Loucelles an occultist, to investigate the cove. If they return successfully that should put an end to the rumors and if not… Regardless they will succeed.

For a bit of good news, we now have a granary on the estate. I found a blueprint when I went through some of my ancestors' belongings. With the help from the workers, the granary was built with minimum effort on our part. The materials necessary for its completion were stockpiled already. We can now start to stockpile food supplies for our teams. Food at least will start to be less trouble now and the cost will at least not be as big of an issue anymore. The granary has also lifted a few of the soldiers' spirits. I can see a bit of optimism in their eyes now. I can only hope it will continue.

A/N I'm going to go on a bit of a hiatus for now. I will return in about a month. Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 3 Week 11-15

Week 11

Tom I

A knight, a madman

A woman blessed with the Light

A man and his hound

Venture into depths

Four heroes, Search for treasure

Gold Jewels relics

Fighting Monsters both

living and dead. Not stopping

till the job is done

Their job is completed

our Four heroes return home

triumphant and alive

Week 12

Dismas III

Well finally convinced the heir to send a team to deal with that damnable buzzing. Finally, the teams will be glad to hear that. We can all have a day without all the buzzing. Me and Reynauld were going to lead the party but the heir actually forbade us from going. Said it would be too dangerous, so we sent Wolfe, that religious freak, the archer Bos, Houndsman and the occultist fellow, Louc- something or other. They left hours ago so I'm guessing it will be a day or so before that buzzing problem is dealt with.

Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn. Damn. Damn.

We lost nearly everyone. The only one to return was that weird hooded man. Light he came back covered in even more blood than when he left. Just wondered in from the courtyard dripping blood and gave half of the men here heart attacks. Reynauld and I took him to the Heir and we got his story. Apparently, there were some new terrors in the courtyard, bloodsucking freaks or so he says. Then he tells us each one of the others contracted something from those monsters. He claims that they kept muttering about blood. Then there's the beast that killed them all. A giant green beast that killed everyone except our lone survivor. He managed to kill it could finish him off. Bloody hell if all that ain't the worse of it. Our scouts and watchers spotted a swarm of strange creatures escaping the courtyard. This is a huge mess it is. And now the Heir seems to blame me for all this. I tried to point out that at least Bos that unlucky archer was one of the fallen and that means that some people will be a bit more ready to go on missions but they don't see it that way. Reynauld had agreed with me that we should go into the courtyard. He's as much to blame as me. By the Flame, I need a drink.

Week 13

Brinon II

After weeks of not doing anything, I've been assigned a task, I will be going out on another mission although after last week's mission my excitement is a bit dim. Despite, the leaders of this mission best efforts Wolfe's story has gotten out and many people are reluctant to go out. Most of the soldiers have been hesitant to leave the relative comfort of the hamlet to venture forth with the promise of new monsters out there. Regardless of that, however, there's fighting that needs doing, and I've been selected to fight.

Week 14

Reynauld IV

This week, thanks to our scouting parties we've managed to pin down his location of the Necromancer and I along with Dismas will be leading a party into the ruins to kill this vile fiend. Our information says that he's made his lair in one of the deeper sections of the ruins which means our quest will take a bit longer than usual, which means camping and camping mean we will need plenty of supplies. Dismas is taking care of that situation while I see that our companions are properly prepared. We will be leaving out in an hour at most. The Light and Flame willing we will return triumphantly with that fiend dead, and no losses on our side. I pray it is so the men at the hamlet will need this morale boost more than anything. After the near disaster of the courtyard, people are losing faith and milling about. Trying to get a party to go out and fight is harder than usual. A victory here could change that. The Light send that it be so.

We've been searching these ruins for half the week, but we finally found the Necromancer's lair. The Flame guided us here, I believe. We've had incredible luck while fighting in these ruined corridors. We surprised groups of bandits and the undead who thought they could surprise us all the while avoiding traps. Not a single man in our party has been dealt a serious blow in the fighting which is a miracle of itself. With the Flames blessing, when we face that fiend Necromancer tomorrow, we will emerge victoriously and will lose no one. Tonight, however, we rest. Dismas is on watch currently, and it will be my turn in an hour so I will finish my notes here and get some rest. Tomorrow, tomorrow the Necromancer will die.

The light was with us and we have returned victorious in our fight with evil. The fight was difficult and we nearly lost Dismas and our Occultist. When we first stepped into the Necromancer's liar, I falsely assumed our work would be easy. We rushed in and tried to stun the enemy so we could finish it easily. He spawned skeletons every so often, but I dispatched them easily enough and I pressed on trying to kill him. He however just kept summoning more and more of the things. The fiend tried to overwhelm us with sheer numbers of the undead. As we tried to entrap him, he just kept summoning a new undead with that black magic of his. Soon, it was too much effort to try and reach him and we were forced to pick an area to defend as more and more of the undead attacked us. We fought hard but I knew a defensive battle would be useless in that situation. We would soon become exhausted and then the undead would kill us one by one. So, I gave the order that I and Dismas would handle the skeletons while our archer and Occultist deal with the Necromancer.

Even after that, it wasn't exactly easy, Dismas and I fought our hardest but the undead nearly overwhelmed the both of us. I hacked with my blade while Dismas fired his pistol as best he could. Exhaustion was creeping in on me when I finally heard the blessed noise of the Necromancer dying. Our archer got the final blow a nice arrow shows right in the chest. With their leader dead, the undead seemed to falter slightly and we took advantage. We charged through them and crushed them all. After that tired and exhausted we left. Leaving the ruins was easier than entering and we had no trouble getting out. Dismas he had taken such a beating that I had to support him all the way back to the hamlet. We were met with very little fanfare by most people. I hope that our victory will spread, and the morale here will improve. Only time will tell, however.

Week 15

The Heir

This has been a rough few weeks, for our cause. Thanks to Dismas' insistence the courtyard mission cost us, three good soldiers, while also releasing something new into the surrounding lands. Our men have yet to encounter these creatures, but I fear it is only a matter of time before they attack. There's a small chance that by some miracle we will avoid the creatures entirely. From Wolfe's description of the things, they could pose quite a problem for us. I doubt that our luck will be good enough to where we can avoid the creatures entirely. For now, it would be best to continue our plan as normal. Thanks to Reynauld's success morale is slowly improving. Although whether it will stay that way will remain to be seen.

AN: So, it been a while. Sorry for the long hiatus but I'm back. See you in the next update until then have a good day.


	5. Chapter 4 Week 16-20

Week 16 Somneri the Bountyhunter

I just came back from a mission and now, I have to go out again. This time the bounty is in the warrens, some type of pig royalty. My team will be the same from last week, that jester, a nun, and Gaveston that man obsessed with his own suffering. They are good fighters and I'm glad that they're on my side. Anyone of these people would be difficult as hell to bring back for a bounty. The team is ready, we will kill this swine creature then I will finally get my rest.

Those blasted idiots, those light cursed idiots. Curse this team and curse this heir and curse this poxed town. I know what they're planning, I've seen through there lies. They don't think I see what they're doing but I do. They all plotted to kill me! Kill me and take the bounty for themselves that's their plan. That's why I had to go back into these dark tunnels. Those idiots wanted me to die. Killing that giant pig wasn't enough for them. They want my head, but they won't have it. I can hear them coming for me, well they won't get me. I will lock myself in one of the brothel's rooms. They won't find me there, there I will be safe. And away from these traitors.

Week 17 Vale the Graverobber

This place is worse than, those rumors claimed. Many of these buildings look like they are going to topple over at the first strong breeze. And then there's this horrible stench in the air like everything is dying. I'm not much of the believing type but I feel like I need to step into church after this or maybe just a stiff drink.

After sitting around for an hour, I already got a task to do. Some knight fellow just walks up to me and says I'll be going on a mission. Says that me and a bunch of other new recruits are going into these small caves called the Warrens. Ain't afraid so I says I will do it. My teammates seem dependable enough. Suppose we will see what they're made of down in those Warrens.

I have half a mind to kick that knight fellow when I sees him again. He didn't tell me that we will be down in these cursed tunnels for days. I thought it would be a simple thing of a day or so then we head back. No, we're stuck in these tunnels for an entire week and I'm sick of exploring this place. I might have some great skill at navigating these rooms but that doesn't mean I like it. God, it smells worse down here than it did at the hamlet. The pay better be worth all this trouble.

I should be trying to sleep, that's what I'm meant to be doing, sleeping. However, sleep is impossible in a place like this. Even then how can I sleep when that, sick fellow is sleeping near me, god what if he touches me or something in his sleep. I agreed to kill pig creatures not get sick and die from some masked weirdo. Then there's that Parry lady. Too prim and proper, acts like she's better than everyone here. I was thinking of pulling a small prank on her, but that old fellow stopped me. Then he gives me this big lecture about honor and comradery and other nonsense. Light, I hate this place and these people. I feel like I'm the only reliable person this mission.

Then there was these bug-men from a distance I thought it was a idiot who got trapped in down here but no, it attacked us with these giant mosquitoes. One of the bug men stuck the old man and the prim lady. I thankfully didn't get touched.

Light this place is worse than I thought as soon as we gave our report to the heir he just locks us in this room. Next thing I know these doctors are swarming us. Had half a mind to throw a dagger at one of em, but I restrained myself. After getting examined by those doctors the heir comes back and says we're lucky that none of got infected with that bug things bite. Then he starts to mutter about infections and strange bugs. Light what did I get myself into.

Week 18 Brinon Shieldbreaker III

I have been tasked with another mission by the leaders of this fight. The knight Reynauld told me that there is a horrid abomination of flesh is loose in the warrens and that I would be one of the leaders on the expedition to kill it. My spear itches for a chance to fight such a beast but I was and am hesitant about the situation. Nights and dreams are dangerous, around me, I tried to warn Reynauld but he dismissed them as idle worry. I do not truly blame the man, nightmares attacking from the dream is a strange thing to wrap one's head around, even for a place like this. Regardless, I will make a note to warn those I travel with to be ready when we bed down.

Of those companions, is a man named Aungier, a practitioner of dark arts and even darker magic. Oddly, Reynauld speaks of him well of him. Says that for a pagan, he isn't that bad of a man. And likewise, this Aungier speaks with respect for Reynauld. It must be the strains of battle; a battle can bring many together while bringing out true understanding. I will hope that's true for me my companions as well. We are being joined by Gaveston the survivor of the courtyard and a wild spear woman called Gueron. She handles the spear well and fights with ferocity. I am sure that are we will have no trouble dealing with the abomination in the Warrens. And I will do my best to warn the others about my dreams.

It happened again. While we all slept, my nightmare became real and those snakes attacked us. Three of them, two the size of a small dog while the third was larger than both of them. They were fast, extremely fast, had their fangs into Aungier before he could act, same for Guerron. After their surprise attack, however, we rallied and fought them with all our might. We killed the smaller ones first our team effort was focused on killing them one at time. And our plan was a success. We killed the small snakes then focused on the largest one. He, we had trouble with his speed was fierce and he nearly killed me, but Gaveston healed me and got me back on my feet. We then took out that beast. Oddly each one dropped a scale. They seemed valuable so we took them maybe they will help us in our next fight, the flesh abomination.

Our mission is completed the abomination of flesh has been slain. Although we lost Gaveston in the fight. We did our best to try and protect him, but he went mad in his last moments. He was laughing as he bled and then he just charged the thing and it swallowed him in one it's disgusting mouth. Our team tried to hack at the shifting flesh in order to save him, but we could never find his body. The creature itself is dead. We made sure of that with how many times we stabbed and hacked at the thing. We gathered what valuables we could then left the warrens behind. I feel ashamed, I wish I could ask Gaveston how he can smile so much while under so much pain. I always thought true happiness and understanding would come from fighting but fighting seemed only part of it. I think I was wrong, I think understanding, true understanding must come from pain.

Week 19 Lorz I Occultist

This place is truly a wonderful place. The sheer amount of dark energy here is astounding, in all my searching I have never felt such a raw untapped power like this power before. I'm sure even those who can't use magic can feel the weight of it here. I am fully prepared to study everything here but first I will need patience. There is an expedition going to the ruins to restore some holy relics. and I will attach myself to it. This will be a perfect opportunity to study this place and the dark aura around it much better.

I will have to take better precautions in the future. We lost a man didn't catch his name, but worse our mission failed completely as well. We only found one artifact before everyone started to lose it. One just became terrified and kept saying how we will all die the other began to steal from us and curse at us if we drew close to them. Myself, I did not become afflicted with anything, I just became concerned that the sounds I kept hearing were coming to kill us, rational fear. Although it does raise questions on the dark things that lurk in this place. I will have to investigate this place further when the shadows aren't trying to kill me.

Week 20 The Heir IV

Things are progressing, slowly but that is still progress. More and more of our people are encountering those bloodsuckers, which Wolfe reported. Although none yet have contracted the bizarre disease from them that he also mentioned. Those few that did catch it have all died on their expedition which I can say is a small miracle. One that I know will not keep happening for us, so we need to make proper preparations. We have very few of these blood vials so if an epidemic struck us, we would be in a bad situation. We will need to start finding these vials and start stockpiling them for the future victims of this disease.

In more immediate news, Brinon has disappeared. She just left the church sometime in the night and has not been seen since. There is a small search party out scanning the area around the hamlet looking for her. The last person was the abbot who claimed that she went on a personal quest to train her body. I yelled at the fool, he should have stopped her. The Light and Flame only knows where she ran off too. She was showing promise some slight promise. Reynauld was thinking of making her his second, but I have my doubts after this stunt.


	6. Chapter 5 Week 21-30

Week 21 Bordel the Man-at-Arms II

After a long break, I'm finally being sent out on another mission. Apparently, there are some lost relics hidden in those ruins and I'm leading the expedition to go find them. I have one other person with experience while the last two are inexperienced whelps. I didn't introduce myself to them, because it's not likely they will survive. I guess the fools in charge of this mission expect us to keep them alive, Idiots. Idiots the whole lot of us. Those in charge of these missions and those of us who do them. I just hope that I'll have time to complain about all this when I get back.

Vale II

This has been a run of extremely bad luck so far. One of our guides is dead. We got jumped by some bugmen, creepy bloodsuckers that almost looked like servants. Those things got the old man then nearly killed another of our team, and to make things worse the other guide is insane. Keeps mumbling about shadows and creatures only he can see. His mutterings are not what you want to hear when you're trying to sleep. If we ever make it out of here, I swear I'm going to throttle this guy and the idiot that signed me up to this mission.

Finally left those ruins behind, and it will be a long time before I ever set foot in that deathtrap again. The last guide got himself killed with his paranoia, so me and the infected guy just booked it. We still had two of the relics to find but I didn't care. As soon as we got back to the hamlet, we got set upon by a legion of nurses from that Sanitorium. They examined us, they

dragged the other surviving poor fool away. They said I was clean so I went to get paid, that Dismas fellow didn't even bother asking what happened to the others just paid me and left. Well, I'm finally headed to the bar for a drink and a game of dice. At least something good came out of this week.

Week 22 Dismas the Highwayman IV

Well after several long weeks, I'm unfortunately being sent out on a mission again, and its with Reynauld, leading so it's guaranteed to be a pain in my neck. We're headed off to the cove, some of those creatures there are acting up and it's our job to put some of them down. We got some other good lads with us so I'm sure this will be a bit of a cakewalk, a very annoying cakewalk to be sure but a cakewalk all the same. Just kill a few fish people then boom we're done. Reynauld is getting our supplies together and will be leaving soon. The quicker we finish the sooner I can return here and drink.

Well, we're back and like I wanted we got it done pretty quickly too. The only problem is we failed the mission in only three days. None of us died but we all nearly got wiped out. Our Vestal nearly killed herself trying to heal us. And I got some type of infection from those snail things. Those fish people are no joke, they hit hard and are incredibly sturdy. Especially those things with the shield, they hit like a beast and take damage like a wall. And nearly all of our encounters with the fish included one of them After only a few fights we decided just to leave. None of us felt like we could handle even one more fight with them. The Heir was none too pleased about the failure but ehh he'll live. The bar is full so I'm headed to gamble away some of my pay. Maybe my luck will hold out.

Week 23

Lorz the Occultist II

This is truly a wonderful place and I can explore even more of it. I have been tasked with killing some of the necromanced corpses in the ruins which can only further improve my powers and understanding of the dark arts. But I must be careful, there is one of those masked "holy" men in my party. I don't know if he's here as a protector or a spy to report me if I become too obsessed with the dark arts. Regardless of his intentions, I will use this trip as an opportunity to study necromancy and its various effects and how my own magic interacts with it.

Vale III

This mission is finally done. And I can go gamble now. One of the bosses is angry at us because some Occult fellow got himself killed. I don't see how that's my problem, however. The guy was creepily obsessed with those moving skeletons and even tried to talk to one. Then he just started to mistrust us as well. A masked fellow tried to talk to him and calm him down but that did little good. We were almost out of those stupid ruins when the fool tried examing an Iron maiden and whatever he saw spooked him and gave him a heart attack. We tried to warn him but he did it anyway. Not our fault if its anyone's fault, its the idiot that made me go down into the ruins for a second time.

Week 24

Pont the Plague Doctor I  
After weeks of just sitting here and only being able to observe the people returning from missions, I can finally go out and do some field investigation. I've been assigned to a location called the Weald. It's a land that seemed to be cursed and corrupted. It will be fascinating to see what is out there with my own eyes. Maybe if I'm lucky I can even encounter one of these bloodsuckers and see there effect on the human body, from a safe distance of course.

Well, I got my wish. We encountered and killed those fascinating bloodsuckers as we explored the Weald. If I were to offer just one complaint it would be that I, myself caught that Crimson Curse disease. It is odd I feel a desire for blood but its a subtle thing. If I were to compare it to something its similar to the feeling of hunger one feels when the next mealtime is approaching. A slight hunger that tickles one's stomach. I will have to keep further notes on this feeling and I should interview the other person who caught the disease as well. I'll have to discover who he is and his experience with the disease since he's had it longer. After several long weeks, this place has finally become more interesting.

Week 25

Vale the Graverobber IV

Today, I'm headed to a different place called the weald. Me and a group are going to be hunting down an evil hag that's corrupting the land. Our leader today is one of those shield fighters called herself Brinon. From the rumors, she can handle herself in a fight so this should be simple. We have some other skilled fighters coming as well. I asked them what the Weald is and they said its a land of corruption and stated to say it's dying. Whatever this place is, it can't be truly worse than the ruins, I know that for sure.

This place is worse than the ruins. Everyone's description of this place is true, its a place that seems like it slowly dying of a strange corruption. The nun says it been touched by evil and I honestly believe her. Every step feels unnatural like you're going to turn into some freak of nature if you stay here too long. The enemies even ooze this creepy feeling of corruption. Like there were these creepy slime creatures that nearly killed Brinon. or the Mushrooms creeps that nearly killed Somneri. All of this is just terrible.

The only positive is we're camping now and tomorrow we can kill the creature responsible for all this. Then it's off to the gambling hall for me, that's all the thrill I need.

Week 26

Somnei the Bountyhunter II

One mission completed and I'm already being sent on another mission. I guess the heir isn't giving me time to grieve over a comrade. Or maybe he just sees it as the excuse it is to get drunk and avoid going back out in the ruins. Even though I didn't know her, I'm sure Vale would appreciate us getting drunk in her honor instead of going and exploring some pig infested tunnels. … It's a shame what happened last week, that hag was a tough bounty to kill nearly had me once or twice and it managed to deal a killing blow on Vale. We were able to save her body from being eaten by that Hag, I'm sure some holy folk would call that a small miracle, and I suppose they would be right. We managed to get her body out without, it decaying. The Caretaker of this place took the body to the graveyard and we went our separate ways. For some reason, the others are getting time off, but not me. I'm being sent out with some others to explore the warrens. I wish I could at least go get a drink, but duty calls. At least Brinon promised to offer a prayer for me, don't quite believe in that stuff myself but its something I suppose.

Week 27

Peccoth Occultist I

I arrived today, in this cursed land with my traveling companions and other fellow occultists. Although three of us made the treck only two of us were accepted into the ranks of soldiers, myself and a man named Gournai. There are few others of our talents among them and I intend to meet with them later to discuss their findings. For now, however, I have been given a mission to complete. I shall be going to the ruins, with a team of slightly experienced fighters. I need to interview each one of them while exploring. Their own personal experiences could reveal more secrets of this place.

We may have lost two members of our team and failed our mission but I would honestly say my mission was a success. I managed to interview the two before they got killed which shed some light on the other areas of this land. There is some high-class magic flowing all through this land. Even the necromancy seems to be better than other places I've observed this place is simply a treasure trove of information. I need to talk with the others of my profession they must know more about this place. There are secrets here, and I intend to uncover them all.

Week 28

Dismas the highwayman IV

Well, my break is over. Me and Brinon will be leading a group into the Warrens, I doubt we will have an easy time of it but well orders are orders. And if all goes well then I might be able to take a bit of a step back from leadership. Reynauld is convinced that Brinon could become our second in command and this will be one of her first unofficial tests to see how well she handles herself. Kinda pointless really she seems to handle herself in a fight and aside from those nightmares of hers, she seems to be highly qualified. Reynauld agrees with me on this, it's the heir that has trouble accepting it. This mission's success will shine a positive light on Brinon then I can give up some of this burden of leadership onto someone else, a win-win.

Fate or the Flame or whatever it is loves laughing at me I think. Both of the missions were failures. We failed to explore most of the rooms and the worst part of this mission, we lost Brinon. We were doing well in the beginning, fighting when we had to and exploring the section of the Warrens we were assigned then we ran into a fearsome creature called a ghoul. It got several good hits in and stressed everyone out. After some severe damage to both our bodies and minds, we killed the thing. I thought our troubles would be relatively small compared to that fight, but it seemed that it only got worse. We all just got more and more stressed, even that Jester couldn't keep our spirits up. Then during a rather rough fight with one of those pig priests, the stress was too much for Brinon and she died. After that and realizing that we still had more than half of the section to explore, I just decided we needed to leave. I have a meeting with Reynauld and the Heir in a few minutes, I'm willing to bet that they aren't happy with me.

Week 29

Peccoth the Occultist II

It appears I've lost one of my own this week. It was actually my traveling companion that I arrived here with, Gournai. He was sent out with a party to go and kill some of the pig creatures. They were sent out early this week, and have yet to return. It has yet to be confirmed but I know that it's too late for any of them. The spirits of this land whisper to me the truth, that everyone in that party is dead. I don't think I will share this information with anyone though. The truth will be apparent in due time, No need to alarm anyone or raise suspicion on me. For now, I will wait and see what happens, and I will talk with the others of my kind to see if they too can understand the spirits' meaning and what possibly it all means.

Week 30

The Heir IV

These past few weeks have been rough for the campaign. We've started to lose many of our soldiers, in these past few weeks. As if losing Brinon wasn't bad enough for moral, last week an entire squad never returned from their mission. The men have been in grim spirits after all of that. The killing of that Hag earlier has little relevance to the men now, they all seem to sulk about. Perhaps the men need a new victory to motivate them. Perhaps there is a new monster that we can hunt down and kill to lift their spirits. If there is any positive that can be dragged out is that are infected are still in the single digits. Our people have encountered many bloodsuckers yet either by blessing or luck those infected with this curse, usually end up dying before making it back to the hamlet.

Speaking of that curse, the Courtyard still remains unexplored for the most part. I'm still hesitant to send non-infected people to that place so for now, it remains as we left it. The Cove is another area we have yet to fully explore, the groups we send their meet with heavy resistance and usually come back with little success. We sent a party there this week to explore that place to get a better understanding of it. As for the other locations we have made some good success with the Warrens and Ruins. The Weald we're making progress on but its nothing either remarkable or terrible. Going forward, I would like to further explore the Courtyard further but the Warrens will be our immediate concern. We have enough blood vials stockpiled to last us for a bit. So the courtyard is a low priority for now.

Another problem that we're facing is that many of our strongest fighters are infected with diseases. Many of the Veterans and the more reliable Apprentices have multiple diseases that affect them out in the field. Reynauld, Dismas, and I have been discussing what needs to be done about this, and the only answer that we can agree on is the Sanitorium. It can treat the series cases which will help, but the cost of that place would be much too high. It would cost too much for us to put everyone infected into treatment.

Another option is to rely on our Plague Doctors or rather doctor, seeing as we only have one. Since she's only an apprentice so far, having her treat the other apprentices would be a start. As for our veterans, they must wait for either a Caregivers convention or at least until Pont the Plague Doctor becomes a Veteran herself. We can only hope that fortune favors us in the coming weeks, to deal with these issues and press forward.

Author's Note

Well, its been a while hasn't it. Sorry for the delay but here's the latest chapter. I also started to do 10 weeks instead of the usual 5, hope that's not a major bother. Anyways have a good day/night. And have a great 2020.


End file.
